Hitchhiker's Guide to the Multiverse
by Katty008
Summary: When Robin's younger siblings are scattered across the multiverse, the team mobilizes to retrieve them. The results are... mixed.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.**

**So there was this marvelous prompt on the YJ anon meme for one sentence fics. And they were all brilliant. And, since I am a masochist like that, I decided to see how many of them I could fit into one mostly coherent, cracky story. I give you eleven pages, twenty sentences.**

* * *

><p>It all started when Robin's younger siblings were scattered across the multiverse.<p>

The how or why or who was not important, not at the moment. The important thing was getting them back. Which was a problem because it was, you know, the multiverse. Infinitely big and vast and huge and big. Finding Robin's younger siblings would be like finding the needle you pricked your finger with in sewing class in a haystack that was scattered liberally with other needles.

It looked like a job for the Justice League. But it wasn't, because the Justice League was needed at home, not trawling the multiverse looking for Batman's lost birds. Robin is absolutely distraught over the whole thing, but then M'gann asks why Young Justice isn't going after them.

Robin, suddenly becoming very traught, bounces up to Batman and Black Canary and asks them that very question. They shrug at one another and M'gann smiles - Mission Road Trip approved!

Of course it's not actually that easy. First Batman has to convince the rest of their mentors that this is a totally good idea, they'll come back in one piece, they won't get lost in the multiverse never to be seen again. Then they have to assemble gear for their trip, food, a tent, and transportation. A large truck is outfitted with a multiverse transporter device of some sort and the back is loaded up with supplies. Finally everything is ready and they squeeze into the cab. The rest of them complain about being cramped, but M'gann just shrugs; five other people are nothing compared to the usual twelve she put up with back on Mars.

Robin drives; no one thinks to ask why their youngest member, who isn't even old enough for a learner's permit, is doing so. Possibly because using the multiverse transporter device is a tricky, complicated business, and no one else wants to be blamed when they inevitably fuck it up. Robin doesn't care. Robin just wants his siblings back.

* * *

><p>They are halfway through the walls of the universes when Artemis asks a very valid question: "If we don't know your true identity and what your siblings look like, how we will know them when we find them?"<p>

"You won't," Robin answers. "I will. You guys are my backup."

"Fantastic," Artemis complains, squished between Wally and the wall of the cab.

As soon as they land in the first universe, this turns out to not be a problem. An awkward arrival ensures that Robin accidentally drives the truck through a rack of clothes, surprising a Justice League. Things are chaotic for a brief moment before sufficient explanations are hissed out, Young Justice telling them that they're looking for Robin's siblings and the Justice League shushing them then explaining that they're on the run from an army of Thanagarians.

Since it would be hard to even do a cursory check for multiverse travelers with the Thanagarians roaming, and because it would be the right thing to do, Young Justice agrees to help the Justice League. It is quickly pointed out that the Thanagarians are looking for the Justice League, not ordinary civilians, and that the prudent thing to do would be to shed the costumes.

The Flash makes a reluctant objection. "Hey, I trust you guys and all, but secret identities are secret for a reason, you know?"

Batman sighs and yanks off his mask, turning to do the same to the Flash - "Dick Grayson, Wally West, Artemis Crock, now get changed."

Robin and Wally let out a simultaneous, "Woah."

Flash-Wally pulls his own mask down before Batman-Dick can get to it and rolls his eyes. "Showoff."

Young Justice does a very good impersonation of a school of fish. Artemis has to admit, while is makes sense now that she thinks about it it is a shock, but at least she now knows what Robin's younger siblings look like. The continually-growing brood of Bruce Wayne is a common topic among Gotham gossipers. But...

"Hang on," Wally suddenly says, pointing at the blond woman whose chest was emblazoned with the S-shield of Superman. "But you're not Artemis. Artemis isn't Kryptonian. You're-"

"A clone of Kara Zor-el," the blond woman interrupts him. "I was given the name Artemis Crock by Sportsmaster, after his daughter who was killed by his enemies."

Young Justice turns their gaping looks from Batman to Artemis, who feels her heart drop into her stomach. This is what she had feared for so long. If they ever found out about her past they wouldn't see Artemis anymore, only Sportsmaster.

For reasons unknown to her, it is Wally's look that spears her the most. "Seriously?"

Artemis folds her arms, going on the defensive. "Maybe in this universe, but not back home!"

The team seems to buy it, though Batman gives her a look that goes right through her.

More distraction is needed. Artemis gives Robin a sideways look. "Dick Grayson, huh? You're kind of rich." It explained everything, including her first day at Gotham Academy.

Artemis felt almost giddy as Robin shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know."

They all split up and make their way separately to Wayne Manor. After that a plan is formed and Thanagarian-ass-kicking shortly follows.

Robin secretly tells Wally what he thinks Batman is planning to do, and makes him promise to stop him, because he's the fastest. But in the end he is just a second faster than Batman, and they both get trapped on the Watchtower. The Flash and Batman look equally surprised, for completely different reasons. Robin can read Batman's lips through the glass: _I'm sorry_.

After the battle Robin tells them what happened, and there is just enough time for the news to sink in before Superman shows up with Batman and Wally. To everyone's and yet no one's surprise Artemis was the first to tackle-hug him. "Oh my god, you're okay!" Artemis shouted, surprised, before leaning back and punching Wally in face, "And that's for making us worry, you jerk!"

Wally rubs at his cheek. "Hey, be gentle! I just survived a crashing space station!"

So while the Justice League dealt with internal affairs, Young Justice looked for any sign of small children from a different universe. They find a mute, black-haired girl who attacks them, then Robin gets close enough to whisper something in her ear and she comes willingly.

* * *

><p>Their next universal arrival results in a bug on the windshield. A large, red and blue human-shaped spider bug. No one comments on Robin's driving verbally, though Cass gives him a look.<p>

Fortunately, Spider-man doesn't blame them, and even claims partial fault for swinging so low. He'd been looking for the culprit in a rash of bakery thefts, a young, dark-haired street urchin.

Robin grinned. "We'll take him off your hands."

"First we have to catch him," Wally pointed out.

"Oh that part's easy. You just need to know what kind of trap to set. Do you like waffles?" Robin asked as everyone stared.

And that was how Young Justice found themselves spread out across the city, each watching their own plate of waffles, made from a secret Bat-recipe and drizzled in syrup with strawberries and a pat of butter on top. It is surprisingly little time before two plates are ninja'd out from under the watchful eyes of their guardians, but with some help from Spider-man Artemis manages to catch Jason. She radios everyone that they have caught the stray bird, and she and Spider-man chat as they carry a surly-faced, webbed up Jason back to the truck.

As Robin starts the truck up in preparation to go on to the next universe, Artemis waves at Spider-man; New York had some interesting people, to be sure.

* * *

><p>Sadly, the third universe does not throw a problem or a clue right in their faces upon landing. So Robin tells them to split up and start looking for leads. Which they all do, at least at first.<p>

No one counted on Superboy's habit of picking up strays.

When his super-hearing first picked up the sounds the bullies were making, he made a beeline for the dingy alleyway. What he saw were three middle school boys picking on a younger boy who looked to be about ten or so. "Why don't you go on home and cry to Mommy and Daddy?" the ringleader was taunting. "Oh, that's right. You don't have any parents!"

"Leave him alone," Superboy growled out. A mere glance at Superboy and all three of the bullies fled with their tails between their legs. Superboy took a few steps forward, not wanting to frighten the boy. "Are you okay?"

The dark-haired boy nodded. "Mm-hm. I'm Billy Batson. What's your name?"

"Superboy."

Billy cocked his head. "Like a superhero?"

"Yeah."

Billy reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty baseball. "Want to play?" asked the ten year old as Superboy shrugged; Billy Batson seemed like a nice enough kid, and from what Superboy gathered the boy had no parents, just like Superboy. Playing catch with Billy also turned out to be a good exercise in restraint. Black Canary would be proud.

However, Superboy found one important fact the g-gnomes forgot to teach him: superheroes run into weird things.

Billy raised his hand to throw the ball back, then lowered it. "Superboy, there's something on your foot."

Superboy looked down, and indeed there was. It looked like the skeleton of a small rodent. Superboy shook his foot, but strangely enough it clung to his boot. So he reached down and pulled it off.

Then it started _wiggling_.

"I am the Skeleton Mouse of the Sacred Mountain!" it squeaked up at him, "And I will not be manhandled in this way! Release the psychopathic regenerating android chickens!"

And then, suddenly out of nowhere, Superboy and Billy were surrounded by headless robotic chickens with their legs tied together. They hopped around, clanking and spewing innards whenever they fell over.

Superboy looked over at Billy, who shrugged. He then raised the Skeleton Mouse up to eye-level and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Why aren't you regenerating? _Why don't you have heads?_" the Skeleton mouse screamed – er, squealed. "Nevermind them! Release the ninja demonic hummingbirds that feed off fear!" Over the sound of the clanking poultry, the noise of a hundred hummingbird wings filled the air as the hummingbirds appeared around them.

Billy folded his arms. "Not very ninja if we can see them, are they?"

"They don't look very demonic either," Superboy continued, though he did have to admit that the glowing red eyes were a bit disconcerting.

The hummingbirds, seemingly startled by the chickens, made like ninjas and disappeared, albeit via flying away.

The Skeleton Mouse threw a fit. "Unrelease the psychopathic regenerating android chickens! Release the super-intelligent vampire lemmings!"

A handful of fat, fanged lemmings appeared, stood there for a second, then in unison all rolled over and went to sleep. One of them burped.

"_WHO'S BEEN OVERFEEDING MY ATTACK LEMMINGS?_" the Skeleton Mouse squeaked in disconcerted rage. "_RELEASE THE MINIATURE INSANE SUPER-INTELLIGENT ANDROID HAMSTERS ARMED WITH MACHINE GUNS!_"

Nothing happened.

"I _said, RELEASE THE MINIATURE INSANE SUPER-INTELLIGENT ANDROID HAMSTERS ARMED WITH MACHINE GUNS!_"

Superboy stared at the Skeleton Mouse. "Give up yet?"

The Skeleton Mouse folded its little skeletal arms. "Fine, stare at this!" It vanished in a puff of smoke, to be replaced by a pink stuffed bear.

Superboy blinked at the bear. The bear did not blink back. "I should try and figure out where that mouse went," he told the bear.

"I'm coming too," Billy Batson piped up.

"No you're not. You're not a superhero."

"Yes I am!" Superboy looked from the stuffed bear to Billy. Billy smiled at him. "Shazam!"

And suddenly Superboy was staring at Captain Marvel. "Okay then. Do you know where something that calls itself the Skeleton Mouse of the Sacred Mountain might be hiding?"

Captain Marvel pointed behind Superboy, who turned to look. Sure enough off in the distance beyond the city limits rose the peak of a mountain. "There's probably a good place to start."

Just then, the side of the mountain exploded.

"Let's go," Superboy said, taking off running.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at the unexpectedly hollowed out mountainside, Superboy and Captain Marvel found a young blond girl shoving a familiar set of bones into a bug container. Upon seeing the two of them she skittered down the pile of rubble that used to be the side of the mountain before the Skeleton Mouse's underground base went up in a fiery inferno. She held the container out to Captain Marvel. "He was being a meanie," she explained.<p>

Captain Marvel took the container from her. "Thank you. You've saved us some trouble."

"No problem!" the girl answered, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"STEPH!"

Superboy and Captain Marvel turned to see Robin and the rest of Superboy's group running towards the mountain. Steph waved. "Hi Dick!"

Dick glared down at her. "Stephanie, what have Bruce and I told you about fighting crime?"

"That I'm not allowed to until I'm ten, but-"

"No buts," Dick argued, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, we're going home."

"Thanks for everything Superboy," Captain Marvel said as Young Justice turned to leave.

"Oh, uh, no problem Billy," Superboy answered without thinking.

The team froze. "Dude. You know Captain Marvel's secret identity?" Wally asked.

"Uh..."

"What is it?" Artemis asked Captain Marvel.

"You can trust us," M'gann added.

Captain Marvel scratched the back of his neck. "Well... okay then. Shazam!" Lightening struck, turning Captain Marvel into Billy Batson. Billy bit his bottom lip, mentally pleading _please don't hate me_ as the team stared at him in his civilian identity.

"Sweet!" Wally exclaimed.

Artemis and M'gann both glomped Billy. "You're so adorable!" they exclaimed in unison.

Billy smiled widely. "I'm glad you guys don't mind!"

Robin tugged on Steph's arm again. "Come on guys, time to get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Next they land in Gotham. Since Artemis and Robin know their way around, they split into two groups: Artemis, Superboy, and Wally, and Robin, Kaldur, and M'gann.<p>

Artemis's group finds trouble almost immediately, in the form of drug dealers inspecting newly-arrived wares. A shootout is, of course, inevitable; never let it be said that Young Justice doesn't have a thing about fighting crime when it's right in front of them, and as much evidence will suggest covert may be in the job description, but it is by no means their specialty.

Which was how Artemis found herself running through the unexpectedly large and maze-like warehouse, separated from her teammates and trying not to get shot. A goal which was probably about to fail; she'd just discovered a dead end via a door with an electronic lock. If Robin were there, that would be no problem, but Artemis is not Robin. She pounded on the door, knowing it was useless. "Open sesame!"

Unexpectedly, the speaker on the wall above the overly-complicated lock burst into life. "Hang on, I've hacked the system. I'll get the door open."

Artemis stared at it. "Ookaay. How did you know I was here?"

"They've got video cameras and are right behind you." Which Artemis didn't need the female voice to tell her, not when she could hear them swearing at her and their feet hitting the ground.

The door buzzed and opened and Artemis desperately threw herself through it, and slammed it behind her as a hail of gunshots rattled off the other side. "Thanks, um..."

"No time to talk, you need to get moving, follow the staircase up two flights and take a left. And call me Oracle."

"Great. So are you some all-knowing person with a supercomputer?"

The voice followed her through various speakers in the complex. "You could say that."

Artemis grinned. "Then maybe you could help us. We're looking for some kids."

* * *

><p>Robin's group, meanwhile, was not doing much better. Arguably, they were doing worse. What they lacked in number of bullets flying, they more than made up for in amount of weird, alternate-universe shenanigans they'd become embroiled with.<p>

They'd run into this world's version of Batman and Robin (and a dude called Nightwing) engaged in a strange, three-way free-for-all with the Joker and a guy calling himself the Red Hood in a dye factory. Their arrival, specifically Robin's, managed to make things even worse, with the Red Hood shouting out, "What the _hell_ Batman?" and attacking everyone in his vicinity with renewed vigor.

Nightwing gave Robin a look, though not without losing focus on the fight. "Okay, I'm confused. What's going on?"

Which, as luck and fate would have it, was when things got _even worse_. A glowy portal thingy of some kind burst into being in the middle of the room, and out popped what was by all appearances a bunch of clowns. Sadly this was Gotham, and clowns are never funny in Gotham. The idea that they were not funny clowns in the slightest was only supported by the fact that they were followed by a very not normal, very angry Batman.

A clusterfuck commenced with all due haste. M'gann quickly realized the tactical advantage of having a theme, as the two Batmen just sort of looked at each other then started working together, and the Joker immediately looked overjoyed at the sight of more clowns than had before been seen outside of a circus.

Robin, perhaps to make things simpler, took to narrating the wildly and rapidly varying alliances through their telepathic link. "On the home team for the side of good we've got Batman, Robin, and that Nightwing dude, very nice ass, love the bits of blue on the uniform. Side of bad, the Joker, as expected. We've got a wild card on the home team in the form of the Red Hood, who doesn't really seem to like anyone, and considering that we're calling him the wild card on a team including the Joker, that's saying something. On the alternate reality team, us, and we need no introduction, side of good, yadda yadda. We're going to call the third team the future team because check out that Batsuit, that is one fine Batsuit. Seriously, I kind of hope it's me under that cowl, and I don't say that lightly, because damn I want to get my hands on that fine piece of equipment. Anyway, on the future team we've got the other other Batman and a bunch of clowns, and unless things are really screwed up where they're from, Batman good, clowns bad.

"Now, down to business. The two Batmen quickly strike up what amounts to a friendship when you're Batman. In regards to us original Batman is acting like he doesn't care, but seriously guys be careful, if he thinks we're a threat we're going down. There's three of us and three of them, and one of them's Batman, two of them are if you're counting the new guy. Original Batman and company are going after the Joker and the clowns, and seem to be trying their best to ignore the Red Hood, who is not making it easy on them. Other Batman is with them, only he has no problem with giving the Red Hood what's coming to him as well. The Red Hood doesn't care however other than to defend himself, and only has eyes, bullets actually, for the original Batman, the Joker, and the Robins, myself and the native one, though he doesn't seem to be hesitating to pummel a clown when one of them gets in his way.

"Meanwhile on the side of bad the Joker is really excited about the clowns, probably because he seems to think they'll listen to him. They don't, of course, and are instead gleefully attacking everyone else, with special attention being paid to the other other Batman. The Joker takes this as a special sort of insult but is still wheedling and cajoling their leader while trying to take down the good guys. And oh, what's this? The leader of the clowns seems to be listening! And now they're working together! I mean, you can only work together so much when one of the people involved is the Joker, and since the other people involved seem to be a whole gang of homicidal clowns this can only end in tears, but at the moment they're united by their mutual hate of Batmen and company.

"Red Hood continues to be a force of chaos, disarming and distracting one of those redheaded clown twins with a _very_ forceful kiss, ouch, how does that work while wearing that helmet, I'm not sure if that was a kiss or a headbutt, whilst simultaneously shooting at me, thanks Red. I'll be sure to remember this if I ever run into a version of you once we get home. I have no idea what you have against Robins, but this is not cool. Whatever you hate the other Robin for, I assure you, I haven't done it, and even if I had done it it would have no bearing on you personally, so seriously, enough with the shooting at me."

At which point M'gann interrupted Robin's not-so-inner monologue. "Robin, perhaps you would like to tell him that? You know, out loud?"

"Oh, yes, good idea." Then Robin opened his mouth and shouted out, "Hey, Red Hood! Alternate reality guy here, please stop shooting at me! I assure you, I haven't done whatever it is you think I've done!"

Red Hood backhanded a clown that looked like a scarecrow. "You're shitting me, right? Damn it, you're not."

"Nope!"

"Hey Bats!" the Red Hood shouted at the original Batman. "What say you a temporary truce while we beat up these clowns and deal with the wonky shit, then we get back to fighting each other?"

Nightwing answered in Batman's stead. "Red, in a potential mêlée à cinq? Six? Situation such as this, I'm all for it."

And so Red Hood started focusing on the clowns, which everybody appreciated, except the clowns. They made relatively quick work considering the numbers, and soon most of them were unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. That, of course, was when the most insane, if-you-ever-mention-this-again-they-will-never-find-the-body event of the evening occurred.

Because, see, they were in a dye factory. Dye, of course, was liquid, and close enough to water that Aqualad could manipulate it. The effect had been some interestingly-colored clowns, but so far he had managed to avoid splashing everyone else accidentally.

As soon as he failed in that regard, combat came to a complete halt while everyone gaped, because it had been a truly phenomenal failure. They were all ready to go back to fighting each other and pretending it didn't happen, but Robin started it.

Because, see, the thing about Robin is that he laughs, and adults four times his size wince - he giggles, and all the villains from his city look around in panic. He starts it, snickering - and it doesn't take long for everyone else to start laughing, either, giggling and snorting and, well, he knows he's probably going to regret it soon, but Batman just looks too funny in a pink suit.

Aqualad looks like he wants to sink through the floor and disappear. The Red Hood just sort of stares, like something in his brain's been broken. The other Batman is leaning against a crate and trying not to fall over, exclaiming through gasps, "Suddenly... best day... of my life!" The Joker isn't even trying to stay upright, rolling around on the floor grasping his stomach and acting as if he's been given a fatal overdose of his own gas.

Batman calmly (though it is clear that inside he is very very _not happy_) walks over to the downed leader of the clowns and rifles through his pockets, pulling out a remote control of some sort. He pushes a button and the glowy portal thingy reappears. "Take your clowns and go," he orders the other Batman, who gives him a cheeky salute.

"Right away boss." He starts tossing the clowns one-by-one through the portal, and Nightwing helps him. Batman easily cuffs the Joker, incapacitated as he is by Batman's suddenly pink costume.

It is right after the other Batman jumps through the portal and it disappears that Artemis's group shows up. "Hey, we met this woman, sort of, and she says... what happened here?" Artemis started, then asked.

Wally gapes at Batman. "Do we really want to know?"

M'gann glances over at Aqualad, who has yet to recover. "Best you don't mention it."

Artemis shifts uncomfortably. "Anyway, she said that an extra Tim had been kidnapped by the Joker and that he should be around here somewhere."

Batman leaves without a word, presumably to change, Nightwing takes the Joker back to Arkham, and the other Robin helps them look for Tim. They finally find him locked in a large crate, looking terrified. Dick leans over the edge and helps to pull him out, then pulls him into a tight hug. "It's okay Timmy, we're going home now."

* * *

><p>The first thing M'gann says at their next stop is, "Baking competition!" A groan is heard from somewhere, but then it turns out that strange things had been happening in the building it was being held in all week, so an investigation, i.e. them entering the competition, is launched. Well, M'gann and Artemis enter it. Robin and Superboy's cooking skills end at boiling water, Kaldur is only good at Atlantean dishes, and after years of shoving whatever he can get his hands on in his mouth, Wally's taste buds are dead. So the boys end up fanning out to watch the rest of the building, while the girls keep an eye on the rooms the baking competition is taking up.<p>

M'gann throws herself into it, whipping up a fancy cake and humming to herself. Artemis starts out with the idea of simple cookies, but as the baking progresses and she watches everyone else, somehow the fire of competition lights in her veins and she goes all-out on what she is sure will be the best damn cookies ever. Three cookies disappear from the baking sheet, prompting a glare at the empty spaces, but Artemis still has plenty and so thinks little of it.

Finally everyone was done, with their desserts hidden under covered platters. M'gann revealed her cake, and the judges and other contestants each had a slice. The Black Forest cake was moist, sweet, with tart cherries that made it absolutely delicious; who knew M'gann was better at cooking vegan food than non-vegan?

A few more bakers went, then it was Artemis's turn. She grinned, tugging a lock of hair for good luck - not that she needed it; archers never relied on luck. With a flourish, she pulled back the covering on her platter, to reveal-!

Crumbs and a note. _artemis: i ate your cookies i hope you don't mind and even if you do it's too late –wally_.

Artemis felt a vein pop out on her forehead. "_Wally_," she growled, hands forming fists. "Excuse me, I have to punch someone," she informed the judges before stalking out of the judging room. As soon as the door slammed behind her, she exclaimed much louder than before, "_WALLY!_"

Robin came jogging around the hall corner. "What about Wally?"

"He _ate_ my _cookies_!" Artemis enunciated angrily. "And he is going to _regret it_."

"_AAHHHH!_" came a familiar cry from three doors down.

Robin and Artemis looked at each other, then sprinted for the door, Robin throwing it open. "Wally? What's wrong?"

Wally held up an arm. Attached to it was a small, black-haired child, teeth embedded in the flesh. "_Get it off!_"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Damian, stop it."

Damian dropped to the floor. "Ate Crock's cookies." he grumbled.

Wally looked like he was about to burst into melodramatic tears. "You mean we have to bring him home with us?"

Damian pushed himself up onto his feet and toddled over to Artemis. He pulled a cookie out of his pocket and broke it in slightly uneven pieces, offering the smaller piece to Artemis. "Crockie."

Artemis recognized it, realizing that it must have been Damian who took the three cookies from the pan, and took it. Wally leered. "Can I have the other piece?"

Damian hissed at him and started nibbling on it himself. Artemis took a bite of hers and decided that yes, these had been the best damn cookies ever. Which was why Wally West was going to die.

* * *

><p>It was a very crowded, angry multidimensional drive back home. Artemis and Damian refused to forgive Wally for eating all the cookies, which Damian appeared to like very much; he kept turning to Artemis and demanding more 'crockies' when they got home.<p>

When they arrived at the Mountain, Batman and, surprisingly, the Flash were waiting for them. "Those are the wrong ones," he said as soon as they hopped out of the truck.

"What do you mean, the wrong ones?" Robin demanded. "We were looking for dimensionally misplaced versions, and these were dimensionally misplaced versions! How many different versions of them could be lost in the multiverse at once?"

"As it turns out," and here Batman turned his head to glare at the Flash for some reason or another, "While the evidence was similar to that of getting scattered through the multiverse, that is not actually what happened. We're working on rectifying it now. We need you to deliver them to their proper home."

So, grumbling, the supplies are restocked and the team heads back out into the multiverse. It takes three days to track down the other Young Justice team trawling the multiverse and get back home again. Kaldur nearly burns the tent down the first night out, and after that the entire trip seems to go downhill, but even Batman can't figure out how they managed to lose all but one tent rod and _half of the truck_ in the span of three days.

Finally, after a multiversal adventure for the ages, things go back to normal. Sort of. One day, Robin appears at the Cave with five others in tow. The five children, consisting of two boys, two girls, and a baby, all sport identical, disturbingly familiar sunglasses and trollish smiles; Artemis can actually feel a little part of her dying before the oldest of them declared themselves to be Robin's younger siblings. "Now that you all know who we are," Jason explained, "Bruce said we can hang out at the Cave whenever we want!"

Artemis raised her eyebrow at Robin. "So what actually happened, if it wasn't the multiverse?"

Robin opened his mouth, and out spewed scientific jargon that Artemis could barely keep up with, ending with "...and that is why the Flash is never allowed to go back in time, as he is apparently very bad at the whole 'don't cause the future to suck and erase people from existence'" Robin explained as Artemis stared at him.

"Want crockies," Damian grumbled.


End file.
